subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Recycling Center
Would you like to Give me Items or Buy from the Shop? Or use the brand new sP Smelter? The Recycling Center is located in Riverside Valley and is run by the Recycle Beast. It has three different sections: the sP Smelter, the Recycle Shop and Give Items. The sP Smelter is where you can get Recycle Points in exchange for sP. The cost is 100,000sP for 10 recycle points and you can only do it once per day. The Give Items section is where you can hand over items for recycle points. This is the only other way of obtaining points. The recycle beast will ask for 21 random items each day. The Recycle Shop is where you can exchange Recycle Points for exclusive items. List of Shop Items There is a set amount of items in the recycle center that never change and are always in stock. This is the only place where you can buy the Ametsuchi. item_chippedteaset.gif|Chipped Tea Set (50 RBP) toy_spring.gif|Spring (50 RBP) minion_bibli.gif|Bibli (100 RBP) food_dirtp.gif|Dirt Pudding (100 RBP) recycle_plushie_mortigan.gif|Recycled Mortigan Plushie (100 RBP) item_quiltedovenmitt.gif|Quilted Oven Mitt (100 RBP) sticker_recyclebeaststicker.gif|Recycle Beast Sticker (100 RBP) clothing_recyclingbandana.gif|Recycling Bandana (100 RBP) item_sparebuttons.gif|Spare Buttons (100 RBP) minion_riversidebeaver.gif|Riverside Beaver (100 RBP) clothing_recycled_jughat.gif|Recycled Jug Hat (100 RBP) sticker_hashtag.gif|Hashtag Symbol Sticker (100 RBP) sticker_at.gif|At Symbol Sticker (125 RBP) sticker_12theperfectgame.gif|The Perfect Game Sticker (150 RBP) clothing_masqwatchkey.gif|Bent Key Watch (150 RBP) sticker_salvagedstormsticker.gif|Salvaged Storm Sticker (150 RBP) clothing_pumpkinperfumesample.gif|Pumpkin Perfume Sample (150 RBP) card_peelablepromocard.gif|Peelable Promo Card (150 RBP) toy_articulatedrecyclebeastfigurine.gif|Articulated Recycle Beast Figurine (200 RBP) minion_rat_hoarding.gif|Hoarding Rat (200 RBP) item_rectoobru.gif|Recycled Toothbrush (200 RBP) clothing_masqwatchtriplemetal.gif|Triple Metal Ringed Watch (200 RBP) clothing_giveadamtote.gif|Give a Dam Tote (200 RBP) Tradingcard purple.gif|Recycle Beast Trading Card (200 RBP) recycle_plushie_hipposaru.gif|Recycled Hipottu Plushie (250 RBP) minion_cannosaur.gif|Cannosaurus (250 RBP) food_stormenergydrink.gif|Storm Infused Energy Drink (250 RBP) beanbag_spareexperimentsparts.gif|Spare Experiment Parts Beanbag (250 RBP) clothing_webofyarn.gif|Web of Yarn (250 RBP) book_ofdiamonds.gif|Book of Diamonds (250 RBP) clothing_chibizipperpull.gif|Chibi Mallarchy Zipper Pull (250 RBP) clothing_recycledfashionheadpiece.gif|Accordion Folded Piece of Newspaper (250 RBP) clothing_patchedtgthrshrug.gif|Patched Together Winter Shrug (250 RBP) clothing_masqwatchcrazymetal.gif|Crazy Metal Watch (250 RBP) book_riversidebeaverdams.gif|Riverside Beaver Dams (300 RBP) clothing_masqwatchleatherbuckles.gif|Leather Buckled Watch (300 RBP) weapon_skullfungus.gif|Skull Fungus (300 RBP) clothing_masqwatchcog.gif|Cog Watch (350 RBP) beanbag_eiderduck.gif|Eider Duck Beanbag (350 RBP) beanbag_oldscarf.gif|Old Scarf Beanbag (400 RBP) clothing_recstovpiphat.gif|Stovepipe Hat (500 RBP) plushie_sockowl.gif|Sock Owl Plushie (500 RBP) clothing_smallyarnballbag.gif|Small Yarn Ball Bag (500 RBP) clothing_ncharm_skullsilver.gif|Silver Skull Collar Charm (500 RBP) clothing_ncharm_skullgold.gif|Gold Skull Collar Charm (500 RBP) book_truetalesdtreasureandtriumph.gif|True Tales of Treasure and Triumph (500 RBP) food_recyclecola.gif|Recycle Cola (500 RBP) recycledhook.gif|Busted Up Hook (500 RBP) clothing_deertaywig.gif|Deertay Wig (500 RBP) clothing_recycledwovenbagclutch.gif|Recycled Woven Clutch Bag (500 RBP) clothing_patchedtgthrboots.gif|Patched Together Winter Boots (500 RBP) minion_beastofdebris.gif|Debris Beast (500 RBP) book_zenandartofrobotrepair.gif|Zen and the Art of Robot Repair (500 RBP) clothing_recycledfashionbolero.gif|Crushed Soda Can (500 RBP) plushie_ex0101.gif|Experiment 0101 Plushie (500 RBP) plushie_ex104.gif|Experiment 104 Plushie (500 RBP) recycle_plushie_montre.gif|Recycled Montre Plushie (500 RBP) minion_recscrap.gif|Rusty Cruggler (500 RBP) minion_arfle.gif|Arfle (500 RBP) clothing_hanselgreteltainedpeppermint.gif|Tainted Peppermint Candy (500 RBP) plushie_experimnt870.gif|Experiment 870 Plushie (500 RBP) book_glitterywintercrafts.gif|Glittery Winter Crafts (600 RBP) clothing_recycledwovenbagtote.gif|Recycled Woven Tote Bag (600 RBP) clothing_diycrownkitbranchesblacklight.gif|DIY Blacklight Branches Crown Kit (600 RBP) clothing_diycrownkitbranchesgold.gif|DIY Gold Branches Crown Kit (600 RBP) beanbag_goldwatchrabbit.gif|Gold Watch Rabbit Beanbag (600 RBP) clothing_recycledfashionshoes.gif|Loose Soda Can Tabs (650 RBP) beanbag_recyclebeast.gif|Recycle Beast Beanbag (700 RBP) clothing_recycledwovenbagmessenger.gif|Recycled Woven Messenger Bag (700 RBP) book_mancermetal.gif|Guide to Ferromancy (750 RBP) clothing_abandonedbrick.gif|Abandoned Brick (750 RBP) clothing_patchedtgthrjacket.gif|Patched Together Winter Coat (750 RBP) plushie_recycledstormcloud.gif|Recycled Storm Cloud Plushie (750 RBP) clothing_recycled_baggytshirt.gif|Burgundy Recycled Baggy Shirt (750 RBP) clothing_recycled_baggytshirt_blue.gif|Blue Recycled Baggy Shirt (750 RBP) book_sahericpagefragments.gif|Saheric Page Fragments (750 RBP) clothing_eelfigurine.png|Carved Eel Figurine (750 RBP) minion_junkroach.gif|Junkroach (750 RBP) clothing_forgottenbrick.gif|Forgotten Brick (750 RBP) toy_recbeapaws.gif|Recycle Beast Costume Paws (750 RBP) Clothing garbagebagtop.gif|Garbage Bag Top (750 RBP) clothing_denimscrap.gif|Frayed Denim Scrap (750 RBP) clothing_seahorsefigurine.png|Carved Seahorse Figurine (750 RBP) item_emptyspraycans_pastel.gif|Empty Pastel Spray Cans (750 RBP) recycle_plushie_guardian.gif|Plushie Recycle Beast (750 RBP) clothing_recycledfashiondress.gif|Balled-Up Old Newspaper (775 RBP) plushie_rattylongtail.gif|Ratty Longtail Plushie (775 RBP) clothing_patchysnowmanhat.gif|Patchy Snowman Hat (800 RBP) minion_sporkyr.gif|Sporky (1000 RBP) beanbag_upturnedtree.gif|Upturned Tree Beanbag (1000 RBP) minion_recgrub.gif|Grouber (1000 RBP) plushie_socktopus.gif|Socktopus Plushie (1000 RBP) plushie_recycle.gif|Recycle Plushie (1000 RBP) item_immortaljellystone.gif|Immortal Jelly Stone (1000 RBP) toy_12pinballmachine.gif|Number 12 Pinball Machine (1000 RBP) book_fs_char_knit.gif|Knitting For Love (1000 RBP) plushie_lumpybffsplushie.gif|Lumpy BFF Plushie (1000 RBP) item_cementchunk.gif|Cement Chunk (1250 RBP) toy_unravelledluckyrabbitfoot.gif|Unravelled Lucky Rabbit Foot (1250 RBP) minion_musehistory.gif|Historical Muse (1500 RBP) minion_muselovely.gif|Lovely Muse (1500 RBP) clothing_patchworkmonsterdoll.gif|Patchwork Monster Doll (1500 RBP) item_bustedcircuitboard.gif|Busted Circuitboard (1500 RBP) book_mancerlight.gif|Book of Lucimancy (1500 RBP) book_importanceofrecycling.gif|The Importance of Recycling (1500 RBP) clothing_decorativeseaglass.gif|Decorative Sea Glass (1750 RBP) clothing_fairyhouse.gif|Fairy House Souvenir (2000 RBP) clothing_brokenalarmclock.gif|Broken Alarm Clock (2000 RBP) minion_scavanger.gif|Scavenger (2500 RBP) clothing_technowavetattoopenuclear.gif|TechnoWave Nuclear Tattoo Pen (2500 RBP) wearable_paperdress.gif|Recycled Dress Concept (2500 RBP) clothing_gamscon_lbjacket.gif|Worn Bomber Jacket (2500 RBP) clothing_kigurumi_recyclebeast.gif|Recycle Beast Kigurumi (2500 RBP) clothing_cuttlefishegg.gif|Cuttlefish Egg (2750 RBP) clothing_prizedcodacavesshard.gif|Prized Coda Caves Shard (3000 RBP) minion_halovil.gif|Halovil (3000 RBP) sunflowersummerdress.gif|Sunflower Summerdress (3000 RBP) minion_pranahera.gif|Pranahera (3000 RBP) minion_floe.gif|Floe (3000 RBP) daisysummerdress.gif|Daisy Summerdress (3500 RBP) weapon_garbogun.gif|Garbogun (3750 RBP) weapon_festertalonglove.gif|Fester Talon Glove (5000 RBP) clothing_minirecyclepile.gif|Mini Recycle Pile (5000 RBP) book_recbuch.gif|Sewn Together Recycled Book (5000 RBP) clothing_illuminatedstump.gif|Illuminated Stump (5000 RBP) clothing_gamsconprizze_whead.gif|Tarnished Dog Tags (6500 RBP) recycle_weapon_shield.gif|Recycled Shield (7500 RBP) recycle_weapon_sword.gif|Recycled Sword (10000 RBP) weapon_ametsuchi.gif|Ametsuchi (30000 RBP) Achievements *'Mass Recycler' - Have 1,000 Recycle Points, and visit the Recycle Beast Shop! *'Mass Recycler' - Have 5,000 Recycle Points, and visit the Recycle Beast Shop! *'Mass Recycler' - Have 10,000 Recycle Points, and visit the Recycle Beast Shop! *'Mass Recycler' - Have 15,000 Recycle Points, and visit the Recycle Beast Shop! *'Mass Recycler - 'Have 20,000 Recycle Points, and visit the Recycle Beast Shop! *'Recycle an Item - 'Give an item to the Recycle Beast! *'True Smelter -' Visit the Smelter at the Recycle Beast, and use it 1 times! *'True Smelter -' Visit the Smelter at the Recycle Beast, and use it 5 times! *'True Smelter - 'Visit the Smelter at the Recycle Beast, and use it 10 times! External Links * Recycling Center * Recycle Shop * sP Smelter category:Shops Category:Riverside Valley